First Day Jitters Conclusion
by knittingeek
Summary: The conclusion to First Day Jitters Stories.


_**A/N: So, thank you all again for the wonderful reviews, story alerts and favorites. This is for those of you who asked me to continue the "First Day Jitters" story. It will make more sense if you read "First Day Jitters" first and then "First Day Jitters Intermission" I hope you enjoy it.**_

Rick stood at the door of the loft, "Kate, I'm leaving without you!"

"I'll be right there!"

"You said that ten minutes ago."

She came down the stairs in a pair of gray dress pants and a red, cashmere V-necked sweater, her hair pulled up into a messy bun. He held out her purse and shoes for her. She held onto his arm as she put on her shoes then took her purse from him. "It's your fault I'm late, I told you to stay out of the shower."

"You know I never listen." He replied as he kissed her softly on the neck.

She pulled away from him raising her eyebrows at him. "A girl can dream can't she?"

He smiled at her and said "Ready?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for you now."

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms and hugged her and then kissed her gently on the lips then led her out the door.

He dropped her off at the precinct grabbing her hand before she got out of the car he said "Hey, I had fun this morning."

She smiled at him and leaned back into the car and kissed him and said "me too, now go pick up our daughter before she thinks she's been abandoned."

"Yes, Mam, see you in a few for lunch."

Rick waited outside the school for Josie, chatting with Jenny. The girls came out together, holding hands and skipping and ran into them; their free arms wrapping around their parents. After moans and groans of not seeing each other until tomorrow Jenny was able to pry Sadie away from Josie. They all said their goodbyes and Rick and Josie headed out towards his car.

"Where's Mommy?" Josie said swinging her father's hand in hers and skipping along beside him.

"She had to go to the precinct for a few minutes, we'll stop by and pick her up and then have lunch together, and you can tell us all about your first day of school, OK?"

"OK. Can I sit in Mommy's twirly chair?"

Rick laughed, "I think she might let you."

When they got to the elevator at the precinct Josie ran to push the button first, once inside she pushed the buttons again. She was all ready to start running into the homicide division when Rick grabbed her hand and said "Slow down there, Calamity Jane."

She slowed to a fast skip, holding onto Rick's hand, her curls bouncing behind her.

"Hey, I'd recognize those curls anywhere."

Josie turned around quick and her blue eyes got big and she jumped up and said "Uncle Javi!" he picked her up and gave her a big hug, she planted a loud, wet kiss on his cheek.

"How's my best girl doin'?"

"GREEAAAAT!" Keeping one arm around his neck she said "I went to Kindergarten today."

"What? No way? You're not old enough to go to school."

"Uncle Javi, I am _FIVE_!"

"What? That can't be! You must have skipped 4." She rolled her eyes at him and giggled and stayed in his arms as he walked toward the back of the bullpen to Kate's desk.

Esposito looked at Castle and said "So how did you handle the first day?"

"Oh, _I_ was fine; Kate didn't take it quite so well."

"What, our tough as nails, Beckett?" He laughed and placed Josie in Kate's chair and started spinning it around. Josie erupted in a fit of giggles. This got Kate's attention and brought her out of the conference room; she placed her hand on Castle's arm and greeted him with a warm smile. He raised his eyebrows at her and returned the smile.

She looked at Esposito and said "If she gets sick all over my desk, you get clean-up duty."

He immediately stopped the chair, much to Josie's disappointment. She handed him the file and asked him to check on financials on the victim and get back to her. He popped a quick kiss on Josie's head, shook Castle's hand and slapped him on the back and said "Good to see you, Bro."

Kate bent down and gave Josie a kiss and a hug and said "Did you have a good day today?"

"Yes, Mommy, I _love _school." Josie put her hands on Kate's shoulders and rubbed her nose against her mother's. "I got to sit beside Sadie, did you miss me?"

"I did miss you Sweetie, but I'm really glad you liked school. You'll have to tell me all about it at lunch."

Kate went over to stand near Rick at the murder board and Josie scooted off the chair, she walked over to the other side of her mother's desk and started playing with the porcelain elephants. She looked over at her parents and seeing that they were busy she opened the bottom drawer of Kate's desk and started rummaging around and then came out with her mouth full.

Kate looked over at her and said "what are you doin'?"

Josie smiled and with her mouth full managed to get out "Yummmmy Bearths."

Kate looked at Rick, eyebrows raised.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell her where they are."

"You are going to ruin your lunch, speaking of which, where would you like to go?"

She tried to swallow the gummy bears in one gulp and got out a warbled "Remyths"

Rick looked at Kate "Just like her mother."

Kate slapped his arm and grabbed her purse. "I have _never_ put that many gummy bears in my mouth at once."

"I bet you do when no one's around."

Kate rolled her eyes at him and shook her head and smiled. "Let's go you two."

Rick took Josie's hand and Kate took her other one and she skipped between her parents over to the elevator, letting go of their hands so she could push the button.

Once at Remy's the hostess handed them menus and gave Josie some crayons and showed them to "their" corner booth.

The waiter came over and nodded at Josie and said "What can I get you, Miss Josie?"

"The usual please, Charles." She said, sitting up straight and smiling at the waiter.

"Absolutely. A strawberry shake and macaroni and cheese, and for you Miss Kate?"

"I'll just have the chef's salad please, and a water with lemon."

Rick looked at her, then at the waiter and said "Well, I guess I'll have the Remy Burger medium rare with a _large_ order of fries _and_ a double chocolate shake."

"Got it. I'll be right back with your drinks."

Kate smiled at Rick and said "You're so good to me."

He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head then looked at his daughter and said "So, Miss Josie, are we going to hear all about this first day of school?"

She looked up from her coloring and said "It was fun; I really, really like school." Then she went back to her coloring and said "except for Jake."

Rick looked alarmed. "What about Jake? Did he hurt you? Why don't you like him? Should we have your mother do a background check on him?"

Josie giggled. "It's OK Daddy, I took care of him."

"Ummmm, what do you mean 'you took care of him?'"

"He wouldn't stop pulling my curls so I kissed him and he ran away."

Kate turned her head away so Josie wouldn't see her smiling.

Rick looked stunned. Josie went back to her coloring.

"Johanna?" He said rather sternly.

"Yes, Daddy?" She looked up at him, slight concern on her face.

"You are _**NOT**_ allowed to kiss boys until you are….. "He looked at Kate; she looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "…. until you are…. 18."

She put her crayons down and screwed up her face and looked at him, chin in her hands, elbows on the table. "Where's the fun in _that_?"

Kate burst out laughing and did a feed the birds with Josie.

Rick leaned back in the booth hand over his heart and said "I think I just lost my appetite. Kate, I'm not sure I can do this all over again."

THE END

_It really is finished now. However, I do plan to write more "family stories" in the future. There's a holiday one with Alexis rolling around in my head. I may go back in time a bit too. Thanks again!_

_Oh, and as I mentioned in my profile, I flunked Creative Writing in school so if you see any mistakes I missed, please PM me so I can fix them. ;o)_


End file.
